Facing Up Series 03: No Free Rides
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Cattle theives, missing pot plants and where is Jack? Is Maggie coping back in Mt. Thomas? Or are the memories haunting her?


No Free Rides

By Jaye Reid

Commenced 20/06/1999

Completed 28/08/1999

Disclaimer:

Any names, places etc., that you recognise belong to the brilliant Hal McElroy, Southern Star, Seven Network and their amazing array of talented script writers whose words we consume every episode. I write for my own pleasure and not for any financial gain or monetary reward. Obviously people or places that are completely unfamiliar, belong to me and my highly fertile imagination. THEY'RE MINE, ……..ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And as I have several stories under construction, you will need my permission to use them.

~*~

Wisps of hair, that had escaped her ponytail, danced in the breeze. She turned up her coat collar to keep out the wind. She was curled up in her favourite old chair on the back verandah. Her legs pulled in tight so that she could almost rest her chin on her knees. She decided that it was snowing somewhere. God it was cold.

It was a clear night. The moon had already set and the carpet of stars illuminated the sky.

There was a still silence. She wrapped her hands around her steaming cup of coffee and thought about what might have been.

She had felt certain, when opportunities arose, that she had taken the right path. Even though it mean forgoing other options. She had always put the job first. But in the process, she had lost so much. She was acutely aware of the fact that the only thing keeping her warm on the back porch was her coffee. There was no-one to hold her.

She had thrown herself into her work in the city. She didn't let herself have time to feel lonely. But back here, the memories… There had been a couple of brief relationships while in Melbourne. Nothing serious. Not at least from her point of view. 

She often wondered about P.J. She knew it had been the wrong way to leave. But under the circumstances she couldn't think of any other way to do it. He so much wanted to spend his life with her. To grow old together and complain that their children didn't bring the grandkids to visit often enough.

Maggie looked up at the stars. When they had been together, everything had been secret for so long. They didn't always get to see each other when they wanted to. P.J. had once, uncharacteristically said, that if she ever felt lonely, all she had to do was look up at the stars and know that they were the same ones that he could see. It seemed such a romantic, emotional statement for the P.J. she knew and loved. She always wondered where he got that line from! Perhaps and old movie. But even as she reminded herself of his words, she still felt lonely underneath the stars.

Her melancholy musing was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing from the hallway inside. She put her cup down on the verandah railing and hurried inside to answer it. Her emotions were saved from self analysis again.

Maggie picked up the phone, but only to hear the dial tone. Damn she thought, she had been comfortable on the porch.

She went to go back to her coffee the phone rang again. She made a quick grab for it.

"Hello, Maggie Doyle speaking. Her official tone transferring to her home phone manner.

"Hello Maggie, it's Jack."

"Hi Jack, what's the problem?"

"Um, I'm on call tonight," he replied, "and, well, um…., Claire isn't feeling too well……"

"Hey no problem Jack," she replied, "just switch the phone through, if anything comes in, I can handle it."

"Are you sure? I hate to ask….."

"No, look it's fine. We aren't expecting World War three tonight are we?" she said jokingly.

"Nah, but I have had one call, he might phone back."

"Who?" she asked.

"Hang on," he said, "I'm at the phone near the radio, the paper is on my desk."

Maggie waited. Jack had set up camp at her old desk.

"Back, um, his name was Tony Simons. He has a Poll Hereford Stud out on the Bundeewa highway. Said he'd been away most of the day. Went to feed some of his cattle tonight and thinks half a dozen of his top breeding stock are gone."

"Is he sure that they haven't just gone through a fence or something?" suggested Maggie.

"That's what I said," replied Jack, "he was going to go and check again. So if he can't find them, he may phone back."

"That's fine Jack. Look switch the phone through to here and go home and look after Claire. She only has a couple of weeks left hasn't she? We can talk tomorrow about the roster for on call. But I think we might give you a break until after the baby is born."

"Ah, no Maggie, look that wouldn't be fair on the others. I have to do my job properly."

"We will talk about it tomorrow. GO HOME!"

"Okay, okay, going. And thanks."

"Alright, goodnight Jack."

She hung up the phone and went to retrieve her coffee from outside. It hadn't taken too long for it to go cold.

She had enough of sitting under the stars. It just gave her too much time to think. She had planned to run a bath and just relax for awhile. But Murphy's Law told her that the second after she got in the bath, the phone would ring.

She switched on her bed side lamp. It's glow revealed the small pile of letters from P. J. that she put there. She considered ignoring them again, but after putting her nightshirt on; picked them up as she crawled under the covers.

She looked at the already opened envelope. His familiar left-handed scrawl across the front. She took a breath and removed the neatly folded pages from inside. It was only now that her memory flashed back to its contents and she remembered when she had first read it. It was only a brief note, but he said everything he needed to.

"……My dearest Maggie. I hate writing, but you won't answer my calls, I have no choice. Pat keeps telling me you're out when I phone. I only have one question. Why? Whatever it is, we can work through it, together. We have been through so much. Why have you run away? Please just talk to me. I can't stand being away from you. I don't know what I did wrong? Let me fix it.

I love you Mags., don't do this. I will wait forever if I have to. Love P.J."

Maggie felt sad. She *had* just run away. He had been right, but she didn't want to face that back then. All the hurt came rushing back. She looked at the unopened envelopes. She was trying to decide whether to forget them or open them. She looked at the postmarks for the date and selected the next letter that had been sent. She nicked the corner to open it enough to slide her finger along the top of the envelope. Again it contained a single page.

"……Maggie. I'm going crazy here. I came down to Melbourne yesterday. Pat said you weren't around. He said he was sure you would call when you were ready. So when Mags? Are you just going to leave me wondering what the hell went wrong? I just don't know what to think? I need you. I never thought I would need anyone, but I guess I was wrong. Please call me soon. Love forever P.J."

Maggie refolded the note and replaced it in its envelope. Poor P.J. Maggie felt a rush of guilt. He had written this letter so long ago, but it was if it had all happened last week.

There was one more letter. Might as well get it over and done with she thought to herself. The postmark showed that the letter had been sent nearly two months after the previous.

"……My darling Mags. I don't understand, I am hoping one day I will. I am leaving Mt. Thomas, I can't stand being here. Everything reminds me of you. I have to make a new start somewhere that you and I haven't been. I know you will be able to find me if you want to. You have taken my heart and soul, they belong to you now. I cannot give them to anyone else. I will never forget you. Love always P.J."

Tears rolled down Maggie's cheeks. What had she done to him? She felt so guilty now for not opening his letters when they arrived. She had been so self –absorbed, her old stubborn self he would have said. Too worried about how she would cope, with little consideration for his feelings. She didn't deserve his undying declaration of love. Maggie cried herself to sleep, still clutching his letter in her hand.

She woke the next morning feeling like she had been hit by a truck. Even a long hot shower didn't do much to make her feel any better.

She wondered what to do? Go search the database, see where he was? If he was even still in the force. Maybe Nick could help. They were buddies once, perhaps in the last couple of years since Maggie had last caught up with Nick and Zoë, P.J. may have resumed contact. Maybe she should try and forget about him? Although that option wasn't really an option at all. His image surfaced in her head regularly over the years. Coming back here wasn't going to stop that. If anything it would be a more frequent occurrence.

What if she *did* find him and he hated her? After all these years, how could she expect him to just forgive her for walking out. He would want to know why? Her reasons for leaving had not changed, so was it worth causing them both more misery?

She decided to walk to work. It wasn't very far and she could see the sun breaking through the early morning mist as she locked the front door. She thought it may give her the time to think, clear her head. Maybe it was just easier to leave things as they were? She knew that she still loved him. Every man she met since she had invariably compared to him. And they never quite reached the mark. It had been seven years. Surely by now he had forgotten about her and found someone else. She wanted to remember the 'old' P.J. and wasn't to keen on discovering how he had changed, without her.

The Station was busy when she arrived. There was a woman at the front counter, Jack was talking to her. Bec. was already on the phone and another one was ringing. Josh. grabbed it to silence the noise.

"Thank you for coming in Mrs. Fitzpatrick, we will let you know if we hear anything." The woman nodded to Jack and left.

"What was her problem?" queried Maggie after the woman left.

"Pot plants," replied Jack.

"Pot plants?" repeated Maggie with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, she went out this morning to get her paper and three or four pot plants from her verandah were gone. She decided to come straight down here."

"Major crime in Mt. Thomas," said Bec., hanging up the phone. "That was someone else reporting stolen pot plants."

"Great," said Maggie, "we've got a spate of pot plant burglaries."

"Want me to notify the Detective?" grinned Jack. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming in on his day off."

Maggie grinned back at him. "No I don't think that will be necessary," she replied. She could see that Jack was trying to stir her up. "Perhaps you could take Bec. over to …..was it Mrs. Fitzpatrick's and then to the other report? Have a bit of a look around. I would bet that there is a street stall or market due in the area this weekend. I think we will find the pot plants there."

Jack and Bec. headed out to check on the thefts. Maggie collected the mail from the front counter and headed to her office. She had put the thought of P.J. out of her mind for the time being. There was quite a lot of mail. That would keep her busy for awhile. The Station was reasonably quiet. Paul MacKenna had the day off and Jason wasn't due in until after lunch. Josh. was busy doing the monthly lost property report as well as the stationery requisition order. Maggie was half way through the mail when there was a knock at the office door. It was Josh.

"Was making myself a coffee," he said, "thought I may as well make you one too."

Maggie looked up at him and smiled. Josh. Campbell had an impressive record. He had received a commendation, before transferring to Mt. Thomas, for his actions in defusing a hostage situation in Melbourne. Although he was nearly twenty six years old, he had only been in the Police force for two years. The last twelve months in Mt. Thomas. He had tried the army, but resigned after his first three years were up. It wasn't anything like he thought it would be. He had grown up in Sydney but decided to stay in Victoria after leaving the army. A fitness fanatic, he had his ended up buying his own home gym. The sort of work out equipment he preferred to use, wasn't exactly in abundance in Mt. Thomas. His sporting passion was for Rugby League. He had tried to take an interest in Australian Rules, well Jack had tried to convert him, but it just wasn't the same to him. As was the responsibility of the "athletically inclined" at the station, he coached the local 'Blue – Lighters' basketball team. He would have been a good basketball coach thought Maggie when she was informed of his involvement. He was tall, with broad, muscular shoulders. All the gym work was obviously paying off. His Sandy-blonde hair was cut in the standard 'police cut' style. When she first saw him, she thought that he reminded her of Ben. Stewart, a Snr. Constable that had once been at Mt. Thomas when she had been there before. But she soon discovered that the blonde hair and height were the only similarities. 

"Thanks," she said taking the coffee. "All quite out there I see."

"Yep," he replied going to leave, "all except one call. Another pot plant thief would you believe! I have all the details. Thought that Jack and Bec. could add it to their list when they get back."

With that, the phone rang again.

Josh. went out to his desk. 

"Good morning, Mt. Thomas Police, Constable Campbell speaking…………. yes……….……..you were speaking to Snr. Constable Lawson? ….. When sorry?…. Okay last night. Can you hang on for a second………… Thanks."

"Hey, Boss?" Josh. called. Maggie came to the office door. "I've got a Tony Simons on the phone. Do you know anything about a theft at his place?"

"Yes I do," she replied.

"Well he says the cattle are definitely not there. He has checked the neighbours too."

"Okay," said Maggie, "I will radio Jack and Bec. to go out there and see him. Can you let him know?"

"Yep, sure," replied Josh.

Josh went back to the phone. "Mr. Simons, we will have someone out there this morning to see you…………….yes, definitely as soon as possible……….. no, be assured Mr. Simons, we take all matters seriously here in Mt. Thomas…… yes that is fine……..yes, goodbye."

Maggie walked over to the radio.

"Mt. Thomas Station to Mt. Thomas 208?"

Bec. reached for the radio. "Mt. Thomas 208 receiving, go ahead Boss."

"Ah Bec.," said Maggie, "where are you now?"

"We have been to Mrs. Fitzpatrick's and we have just left the Johnson's. So we are heading back to the station."

"Roger 208. I have another stop for you to make. Just had a call from Tony Simons. Jack knows where to find him. Says the cattle are definitely missing. He has checked with the neighbours this morning."

"Yes. Not a problem. 208 out."

"Mt. Thomas Station clear."

"So what is the story then?" asked Bec. hanging up the radio.

"He rang last night. Some of his breeding stock have disappeared," said Jack.

"They're probably hamburgers by now," replied Bec. with a chuckle.

"Well, they'd be pretty expensive hamburgers. These animals are worth thousands."

"Really?" she asked, "For cows?"

"You're not from the country are you?" grinned Jack.

She shook her head.

"These are prized Stud cattle. Breeding stock."

Jack and Bec. went out to the farm and spoke to Tony Simons and had a look around before Jack radioed back into the station.

"Mt. Thomas 208 to Mt. Thomas Station." He waited.

"Mt. Thomas Station to Mt. Thomas 208. What have you found?" asked Josh. Maggie hearing Jack's voice came out of her office.

"Not a lot," replied Jack. "There has been a truck here. Fresh tyre tracks but not a lot to go on. We'll take some pics. Mr. Simons will come in and make a statement."

"Roger that 208."

"We'll be back in after lunch. I want to check with some of the neighbours before we head back," said Jack.

"Okay then, Mt. Thomas Station out." Replied Josh.

"Mt. Thomas 208 to Mt. Thomas station, Josh?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Can you do me a favour? Let Claire know I won't be home for lunch?"

"Roger that Jack. Will do. Mt. Thomas station clear."

"Mt. Thomas 208 out."

"I'll go tell Claire," volunteered Maggie. She had been stuck in her office all morning and decided she could do with the break. "Jason will be here soon too," she reminded Josh as she headed out the back door.

She wandered along the verandah of the watchhouse. The boards creaking under her steps. Claire had heard the boards and met her at the door.

"Hello Maggie," she said, "there's nothing wrong….. Jack?"

"No, no, nothing at all," said Maggie seeing that she was concerned. "Jack just wanted you to know that he wouldn't be back in time for lunch. He is following up a couple of things."

"Oh, that's a relief," she replied. "I don't know. I guess I am dreading the thought of one day…….. well you know…….. that knock at the door. Perhaps it is just because I am pregnant. I get a bit over emotional about things. You know how it is."

Maggie wished that she did in fact understand. But it was not something that she was ever likely to experience. So she just smiled back at Claire.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Claire, "would you like to come in for a cuppa?"

"Well I guess I am on lunch," answered Maggie, "yes, well, why not."

Maggie followed Claire inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Claire checked the kettle, and seeing that there was enough water in it, lit the stove and placed the kettle over the flame.

"So," said Maggie, "Jack tells me you two met on a trail ride? You obviously like horses as well?"

"Yeah," Claire replied, sitting down at the table opposite her. "I love them. I can hardly wait until after the baby is born so I can get back on. That's if Jack lets me!"

Maggie laughed.

"Picnics in the bush are the closest I am getting at the moment. We love riding through the State Forest. We got married out there amongst the trees and the wattle."

"Really?" quizzed Maggie. Although she wasn't too surprised. Jack was a real outdoors type of guy, and she guessed that Claire, given the choice, would be out there too.

"Yeah two years next month," she replied, "the wattle was just coming out and the bush was all green after the winter rain. It was really magical. There is this really pretty spot in the State forest. We just stumbled over it on a ride one day. An old dam surrounded by wattle. It was beautiful. Hey I will find you some photo's." Claire got up and went to the lounge.

"We didn't have any professionally done," she said, "just a whole heap of friends took them. They gave us copies."

Claire put a folder on the table and went to make the tea. Maggie sat back and watched her. She was about Maggie's height and had light brown hair just a bit longer than shoulder length. Claire wore it swept back at the sides with hair combs. Her long fringe fell precariously over her forehead. She was a slim woman but with an extremely noticeable 'bump'.

"When are you actually due?" asked Maggie.

"Hell, not for another two weeks. It's going to drive me crazy. I felt really terrible last night."

"But Jack said the other day? You thought you'd gone into labour?" queried Maggie.

"Yeah, Braxton Hicks, false contractions. Had them a few times. But since I haven't done this before," she said patting her protruding stomach, "I can't tell the difference between them and the real thing." She joked.

"Well we have had one baby born at the station, in the Boss' office. Hey, that is now *my* office. No, we don't want a repeat of that!" Laughed Maggie.

"No, the hospital is just fine by me. I just hope Jack isn't on duty. You guys are short staffed as it is."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that," replied Maggie, "I think we can cover for him."

Maggie and Claire chatted for awhile over a cuppa. Claire showed Maggie the Nursery. It was only small, but Claire had spent her time, since finishing work as an assistant at the veterinarian clinic, decorating it.

"Well, I had better get back to work. Thank you for the cuppa and chat. But I have left Josh. and probably now Jason, running the shop."

"Oh, yes. Those two, dangerous combination! Will the station still be standing?" she joked.

Maggie laughed. She liked Claire. But she thought it would be impossible not to like her. She had such a warm personality, and she brought out the best in Jack.

Maggie walked back into the station thorough the back door.

"Hey, have I missed anything?" she asked Jason as she passed his desk.

"No. All quiet around here. Not a thing," he replied.

"Good. Just the way I like it then. You two can head out on patrol if you like? Jack and Bec. should be back soon."

"Yeah, okay," said Josh. "Come on, you heard the Boss, Jason."

"Yep. Anything to get away from this paperwork," Jason replied.

"Hey," said Maggie going back to her office, "don't think this gets you out of finishing it though. We don't have any little fairies who flutter in and finish reports for us," she laughed.

"Nah, didn't think I would be *that* lucky," he grinned.

"It was just after 3 pm when Jack and Bec. returned to the station. They went straight in to see Maggie.

"Find out anything?" she asked looking up for all the files that surrounded her.

"Well, no one noticed anything too unusual," said Jack, "But old Ted. Baker down the road reckons he saw a truck driving up and down the highway a couple of times yesterday. He was fixing fences out along there. Anyway, he said it was as if they were looking for somewhere or someone. He thought they might be lost. But then he didn't see it again."

"Did he have any idea about what time it was?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, vaguely. Somewhere between about four and five thirty pm." said Bec.

"And the type of truck?" inquired Maggie.

"He said it was an old Bedford," replied Jack, "but he didn't actually see it go into Tony Simons' farm."

"Mr. Simons?" said Maggie, "was he concerned about the loss of his stock? Because he hasn't been in yet to make an official statement?"

"That's strange," said Bec., "because he was *really* concerned. I thought he would have been in before now."

"Yeah, I would have thought so too," said Jack. "Maybe I will give him a call later if he hasn't arrived by end of shift."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Jack and Bec. were busy writing up their reports for the pot plant thefts. Tony Simons didn't arrive, so Jack decided to make the phone call.

"Hello, Mr. Simons?" asked Jack. "Its Snr. Constable Jack Lawson from Mt. Thomas. You were going to come in and make a statement?…………. yes well I can understand that you are busy……….. yes, but we will need more information before we can do a thorough investigation to find your cattle………… well not necessarily Mr. Simons, they may still be in the area. Perhaps…………….. yes, I do understand you have a lot to do, maybe we could come back out tomorrow morning to speak to you………………. Okay, what time *would* suit you then?…………… one o'clock, that would be fine…….. okay……. Yes……. Goodbye."

Jack hung up the phone and looked at Maggie standing in the doorway.

"Gees, he has something he is hiding," said Jack.

"Like what?" chipped in Bec.

"Well," started Jack, "like first thing this morning. You know what he was like Bec.? You saw him? It was all '….you have to find them, my livelihood is at stake……' push, push, push. But now it's like he couldn't care less. Something is very sus.."

"Do you think he is involved in some way Jack?" asked Maggie.

"Well, I don't know. But something has made him change his mind all of a sudden."

"Humm," replied Maggie, "well go out tomorrow, see what you can find out. Talk to Paul, get him to go out with you."

"Yeah, okay," he replied, "anyway I've had enough for one day. Who's for the Pub?"

"Sounds good," said Bec., "you in Boss?"

"Why not," replied Maggie. "You might want to see if Claire wants to go too. Make up for lunch?"

"Yeah, good idea," said Jack, switching off his computer. "I will meet you all down there."

Later down at the Imperial, Maggie decided she couldn't be bothered cooking, so ordered dinner. Jason and Josh. were arguing over who's turn it really was to cook, so settled it by ordering a counter meal too!

Jack wandered in by himself.

"Where's Claire?" asked Bec.

"Ah, she isn't really feeling great tonight. Was going to bed for a rest. I'll be so glad when things go back to normal."

"Jack, mate, there is no such thing as normal," said Josh. with a grin. "I remember when my sister had her first. Your life will never be the same again."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," he replied.

"Anytime," responded Josh. with a grin.

"Well I am only here for a quick drink," Jack said making a move toward the Bar, "anyone else want one?"

"I'll have an orange juice," said Maggie.

"Me too," replied Bec., "if you are buying?"

"Fellas??"

"No ta Henry," said Jason.

"Yeah, I'm right too for the moment," answered Josh.

"Okay, well that was the only round I'm buying," he replied, "Don't complain I never offer."

Maggie sat back and listened to the friendly banter. They seemed to really enjoy each others company. She had enjoyed this closeness that developed from a small group of officers in the country. Something she missed when she went back to Melbourne. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she wanted to keep her distance when she went down there. Not answer questions about her past. She didn't really socialize with people from work, well with anyone really. And it seemed no sooner had she learnt a new name, they had transferred to another department anyway.

She had P.J. in the back of her mind. She was forcing the memories of his letters to stay there. She didn't want to deal with any thoughts that related to him.

She was the last of the crew to leave. Practically the last patron to leave. After the others had gone, she sat herself down at the end of the Bar and chattered to Chris between customers. She felt exhausted by the time she arrived home. Just what she wanted. She had no time to lie in bed and think. She quickly fell asleep.

The morning was dull and grey as Maggie reached over to bash her alarm, also knocking P.J.'s letters off the bedside table. She reached down from the bed to pick them up. She looked at the envelopes and again decided she didn't want to deal with them. She put them in her bedside drawer. Out of sight out of mind – hopefully for a little while she thought.

When Maggie arrived at the station she found that Jack was already busy working at the computer.

"What's this?" she asked, "trying to impress the Boss are we?"

"Nah. Morning." He said with a grin. "Just wanted to check a few things that have been bothering me."

"Like…..?"

"Well……. Tony Simons. I wanted to see if we had anything on him."

"And?" asked Maggie.

"Nope, clean," replied Jack. But he has only been in the district for about six months. Moved down here from Springhurst. It's a town up near Wangaratta. I thought I might give the boys up in Wang. a call, see if they came across him for any reason."

"You really think he is involved?" queried Maggie. "Maybe he has insurance that will cover the replacement of the cattle? So that is why he isn't as bothered anymore."

"Yeah he might," Jack replied, "But it would still set his breeding program back in a major way. The operation out there, the shedding, farm equipment it all looks pretty new. I doubt that it is all paid for."

"Well okay, see what you come up with. When Paul gets in go have a talk to him about it. Then you can both let me know what's happening."

"Will do," replied Jack.

Maggie headed into her office, but stopped. "By the way, how is the great Mt. Thomas pot plant burglary investigation going?" she asked.

"I've got Bec. to look after that one," he answered, "if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, fine. Where is she at with it? Do you know?"

"I think when she comes in this afternoon, she was going to check out the local nurseries. Established plants sell at a good price. We know what was taken, but if they replant them into other pots, well we might have trouble identifying them. But your idea about the market was a good one," Jack continued. "the St. David's one is on Sunday morning so she is going to go and have a look. I think she is planning to go to any garage sales in Mt. Thomas Saturday morning too. We play at home this weekend, so she will have time before netball."

Maggie nodded. She decided to make herself a coffee before starting on anything. "You want one?" she asked Jack.

"No thanks. We've given it up at home. Sort of thought I should do the same at work."

At that point in time, Jason arrived for work.

"We got a new tea lady?" he asked cheekily, "white with two thanks."

Maggie grinned back at him. "No, actually," she said, "since *you're* here, the kettle is on and my coffee is in the cup ready." She headed to her office, "Oh, and I take milk too."

Jack laughed. "That will teach you," he said to Jason.

"Yeah, I won't try that again. Where did you put that tin of arsenic?"

"I heard that," called Maggie from her office. "You want to play tea lady until you retire do you?"

"No," he called.

"Well, I prefer nothing added to my coffee thanks," she said with a laugh.

Jack walked over to Jason and whispered, " 'cept whiskey!"

They both broke out laughing.

Maggie came to the door. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Jack, heading back to his desk. "Nothing at all."

"Hummm. You're a worry sometimes," she said to Jack.

He just grinned at her.

Maggie noticed a pile of mail on the front counter. "Todays?" she asked indicated towards it.

"Yes, I picked it up from the Post Office on the way to work," said Jason.

"You *could* have put it on my desk," she said.

"Well, I didn't get time did I. Was told to make the Boss' coffee," he replied.

"Okay, point taken," she smiled. She picked up the mail and headed into her office.

Too many large manilla coloured envelopes, she thought. Maggie sat down in the large comfortable chair at her desk. Large envelopes meant plenty of reports. There was a copy of the Police News. She tore the plastic cover off it as Jason brought in her coffee.

"Thanks," she said as he placed it on her desk. "No arsenic?"

"No, the tin was empty," he said with a grin.

"Better remember to put that on the shopping list for next time then," she replied smiling back. "Who did it usually get fed too?" she asked continuing the joke. "Tom?"

"Nah," he replied heading out, "I think Bec. prefers to feed it to Josh. Want the door closed?"

"Yes thanks," Maggie replied.

She went back to the magazine and looked through the index. She turned to page twenty – two. There was a write up about Tom's retirement. Tom talked about country Policing and what it had meant to him. There were a couple of photo's taken at Tom's retirement party. Maggie had a close look and thought she passed okay. She even scored a mention in a couple of paragraphs about her return to Mt. Thomas . A place she considered home.

Paul wandered into the station. Late as usual.

"How was your long weekend?" asked Jack looking up from the computer.

"Yeah, really good," replied Paul, stopping and leaning back against the main front counter. "Caught up with an old mate, had a few drinks, spun a few stories, told a few lies, you know how it goes. Anyway, did I miss anything interesting?"

"There have been a couple of things," replied Jack. "I have a cattle theft that I want to work on. Maggie suggested you could help…"

"Cattle?" said Paul, "You've got to be joking. I'm not part of the Livestock squad. What was the other?"

"Pot plant thefts. Several of them!"

"You working on that too?" asked Paul.

"No, Bec. is," he replied.

"Well then," Paul said, "What sort of cattle?"

Jack grinned. He thought it would sound more appealing to Paul compared to the pot plant disappearances. They went to the C.I. office where he filled Paul in on the information he had collected. And added a few of his own theories.

There was a knock at the door. It was Jason.

"Sorry for interrupting but I have Sgt. Hawkins from Wangaratta for you Jack."

"Good," replied Jack turning to leave Paul's office. "I'll let you know if he knows anything."

"Fine. What time today did you want to go out there?" queried Paul.

"How is after lunch, about one?" Jack replied.

"Fine."

Paul drove the C.I. car. Jack gave him directions to Tony Simon's property. They drove along a long muddy driveway, Paul trying do dodge large puddles but hitting others in the process.

"The car is gonna need a good wash after this," joked Jack.

"Yeah, I reckon," replied Paul. "You'd think that he would get a couple of loads of gravel in to fill in these holes."

Paul stopped the car in a large yard area near a hayshed. There was a large pile of scrap metal and wire beside it. 

"Looks like he is having a bit of a clean up," observed Jack.

"Well I'm not volunteering to help," grinned Paul.

"Nah, don't expect you would," replied Jack with a smirk, "you might get your hands dirty!"

Tony Simons was over at a tractor, hooking up a trailer to the back.

"Mr. Simons," said Jack as they approached him. "Good afternoon."

"What's so good about it?" he asked gruffly.

Jack and Paul just looked at each other.

Jack continued, "Mr. Simons this is Detective MacKenna. We are looking into the disappearance of your cattle. Perhaps you could give us some information, brands, ear tags, something that will help us identify them."

"What's the point?" he asked. "They would be long gone by now."

"What makes you say that?" questioned Paul.

"Well," he continued, "why would whoever took them hang around? I reckon they have probably gone up the Riverina, why don't you get the boys up around Deniliquin to look out for them. You won't find them around here."

"You seem pretty certain about that," said Jack. "Well we will need some details, so we can circulate them."

"Well I'm busy at the moment,' he replied. "I have to go feed the stock I *still* have."

"You would understand though," said Paul, "we can't start to do much for you until we have details?"

"Yeah, well, I will phone you later today." And with that he climbed into the cab of the Tractor and started the engine.

Paul and Jack got out of the way and headed back to the car. 

"Well, that was a waste of time," said Paul.

"Yeah, but something is funny," replied Jack, "when he first called in he was all concerned, and now ……… well, what do you think?"

"But the guys in Wang., they didn't have anything on him did they." continued Paul.

"There is always a first time," replied Jack.

As they walked back to the car, Paul lost his footing on the wet grass, and instinctively made a grab at the nearest object. Unfortunately for him, it was a rusty piece of steel. Its edge was sharp, and cut deep into his hand. He swore loudly, as blood started running down his arm.

"Hold your hand up," instructed Jack jumping over a water filled hole to help. "Do you have anything in the car I can bind it up with?"

Paul was wandering in circles, still swearing and holding his arm up. "Yeah, in the boot. I think there is an old towel."

Jack ran around to the drivers side of the car, opened the door and flicked the boot lever. He found the towel and bound it tightly around Paul's hand, in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Come on, get in. Better get you over to the Hospital." Jack said.

Jack sped back into town, not worrying about the potholes filled with water on the return journey up the driveway. He radioed into the Station to let them know what was happening.

They arrived at the Hospital in just over fifteen minutes and hurried quickly to the Casualty Department. Paul required several stitches which didn't impress him and a tetanus booster that impressed him even less.

Jack dropped Paul off at his house. With his hand heavily bandaged, he wouldn't be driving the C.I. his car for a few days. Jack was heading back to the station with it when he noticed a Bedford truck heading in the opposite direction.

It fitted the description that Mr. Baker had given him. Jack looked at his watch. Damn, it was almost end of shift and he had footy training straight after work.

"Mt. Thomas ahhhh 509 to Mt. Thomas Station." He said not used to being in the C.I. car and its identification number.

"Receiving Mt. Thomas 509, Go ahead Jack, how's Paul?" said Bec.

"Yeah, Paul is fine. I have dropped him at his house. Bec. I have seen a truck that could be the one Mr. Baker saw cruising up and down the old highway the other day when the cattle went missing. I am going to check it out. Can you let Maggie know?"

"Roger that Jack. You're gonna be late for training," joked Bec.

"I know," replied Jack, "hopefully this won't take long. Mt. Thomas 509 clear of Mt. Thomas station."

"Mt. Thomas station clear."

"VKC this is Mt. Thomas 509," continued Jack.

"VKC receiving go ahead Mt. Thomas 509."

"Could I have a check on the following registration……. Victor, Lima, Mike, one, four, seven." The number plate was surprisingly clean for what was obviously a farm truck.

"Stand by 509." Came the reply.

Jack tried to stay far enough back from the truck without raising too much suspicion. He was glad he was in the unmarked car. The patrol car or the 4 WD would have stood out.

He followed them into the State forest. VKC notified him that the registration belonged to a Volvo sedan, definitely not the truck he was following.

He was surprised that they did not notice him. It was getting on dusk, and he was able to stay back a fair way and still follow. Their tyre tracks lead him in the direction they had gone. It had rained heavily the night before and there were no other tracks along the dirt road. He could see that they had stopped. He also stopped the car and got out to investigate a bit closer. He could see a makeshift stockyard, with cattle, Poll Herefords, enclosed in it.

In his haste to get back to the car, Jack had missed noticing a rabbit hole until it was too late. His foot catching in it and twisting his ankle as he fell to the ground. The injury itself was serious enough, but a rock hidden under the leaf mulch on the forest floor also connected with his head as he hit the ground. Knocking him out cold.

In the meantime, the cattle thieves finished unloading the truck into their makeshift holding yard, before heading out of the forest, way from where Jack had parked the car.

Hours past as he lay there.

"Mt. Thomas Station to Mt. Thomas 509. Jack can you hear me?"

Maggie had been continually trying to reach him, but without success. The other officers were still at the station, it was well past finishing time, but they weren't going anywhere until they had heard from Jack.

"Hello?" came the call from the direction of the back door. It was Claire.

"Hey have you guys seen Jack?" she asked wandering in. "I got a phone call. The guys are all waiting for him down at footy training."

Claire looked around at the faces of the Officers. She sensed that there was a problem.

"Jack?? Okay what has happened? I have to know……… Maggie?" She was getting worked up. "Come on, someone. I want to know and I want to know NOW!!"

"Claire, Claire," said Maggie putting her arm around Claire's shoulder. "It's okay. Jack was just checking something and he is a little bit late getting back. I am sure he has a good explanation."

Maggie was just as concerned about Jack. But she didn't want Claire to see that. She knew that this was totally out of character for Jack. She just hoped that he was okay.

"Explanation? I'll give *him* explanation when I catch up with him."

"Why don't you go back home Claire? I will give you a yell when he calls in. Let you know what he is doing," offered Bec.

"Are you sure?" asked Claire. "I don't mind waiting here."

"No, go back home Claire," said Maggie. "Promise, I will send Bec. in as soon as he radio's in."

Claire felt tired. She could do with a lie down. She had a terrible back ache, that just wouldn't go away. She thought that having a rest may help.

Jack opened his eyes. Dreaming for a second that he was camping out in the bush, under a blanket of stars. But the painful reality hit him. Both his ankle and head were throbbing. The rock had broken the skin and a river of dried blood ran down his face.

His boot was tight on his foot. The ankle had swollen, filling every available millimetre of his boot, and then some.

He fumbled in the dark for his radio. It didn't seem to be working. He turned it over to reveal a large crack in the casing. That explained why.

He sat up, his head pounded. He had to get his bearings. He had to focus. Which way to the car?

He looked up, the moon was half way cross the night sky. He looked around at the stars, blinking tightly against the pain. Good, there was the Southern Cross. He remembered the setting Sun had been in his eyes when he stopped. He had gone the opposite direction on foot. So, he thought to himself, he car must be in *that* direction.

He managed to stand, but any weight on the foot nearly made him pass out. He half dragged his way to the vehicle. It took what seemed like forever before he could see the duco glowing in the moonlight.

"Mt. Thomas 509 to Mt. Thomas station. Is anyone there?"

Maggie ran from her office at the sound of Jack's voice and grabbed the radio mic. Jack had been missing for five hours and she was relieved to hear his voice.

"Roger Jack, where the hell are you? Everyone is out looking for you."

"Ah, had a bit of a mishap Maggie. I've done my ankle and the head is a bit fuzzy. Don't think I can drive. Can you organise someone to come and get me?"

"If you tell me where you *are* I can." Maggie replied. "Everyone here is looking for you as well as St. David's and Daylesford. Bendigo were on standby. Who would you prefer?"

"Hell, *that* many? Oh God, my report is going to be a mile long on this one."

"Jack, forget about the report, WHERE ARE YOU!!?" exclaimed Maggie.

"I'll have to give you directions," he replied, "It's a bit tricky. Claire knows the area so if you get a bit confused ask her. I don't think this track is marked in the CFA book. Ummmm, head out the Nine Mile Road. About five clicks along there is a track off to the left. There's no sign, but it is Black Stump Lane. I think it is marked on the fire trails. Follow it along for about another eight 'k's' and you turn right. It's really easy to miss the turn in, because it doesn't look much like a track. Well it isn't, but there is an old tyre around a stump just where you turn. It comes to a bit of a fork in the track about another two 'k' along. Stick to the left and I am about another 'k' from there."

"Okay Jack," replied Maggie, she had been writing everything down. "Got it all."

"Mt. Thomas 308 to Mt. Thomas Station. Boss, I think Jason and I are the closest," said Bec. "We'll head that way now."

"Roger Mt. Thomas 308." Said Maggie.

"VKC this is Mt. Thomas Station." Maggie continued.

"VKC receiving." Came the reply.

"VKC our police member has been located. Thank everyone for their assistance. Could you please notify Bendigo that their assistance is not required."

"Roger Mt. Thomas Station."

"Bec. and Jason should be there soon Jack," said Maggie.

"Great. As I said," answered Jack, "if you get lost ask Claire. I bet she isn't too impressed with me. I missed dinner."

"And footy training," said Maggie, " but Jack……. Mt. Thomas 509 switch to local."

"Ah, I don't think it will work out here. I'm in a bit of a gully. Don't think the reception would be strong enough on local. I am surprised I can get out on the radio at all. What's the problem Maggie?"

"Well," said Maggie, "Claire is over at the Hospital. Now don't get concerned, but it looks like she is in labour for real this time."

There was silence.

"Mt. Thomas 509, do you receive?"

"Yeah Maggie, she's two weeks early…….."

"Look Jack I'm sure she will be fine, don't worry," reassured Maggie.

"How long has she been there?" he asked.

"Well, I took her over there myself at around six and it is ahhh, quarter to eleven now. She called her sister I think, Tracey? To come over. So she isn't by herself."

"I'm going to miss it, aren't I?" he said, "Damn!! I wanted to be there."

"Hey, you don't know that Jack. First one, she could be all night." Replied Maggie. "Look we will get out you out of there and back to the Hospital as soon as we can. Just stay calm and sit tight. I will phone the Hospital and see how she is for you. Let her know that we found you, okay?"

"Thanks Maggie. Appreciate that."

Jack just stood in the doorway. He had arrived at the Hospital, ten minutes after his baby girl was born. Initially he was angry at himself for not being there; to be involved in the birth or to support Claire. But his anger soon melted away at the sight of his wife cradling his daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful," said Claire to him, beaming with happiness.

"Claire …….. sweetheart…….. I'm sorry……… I should have been her…"

"Hey….. you just make sure you are here for the next one, okay?" she said smiling. "You look bloody awful Jack!" she laughed.

"Ah, do I? I hadn't really noticed," he said, just staring at his daughter.

"Well come over here and meet your little girl." Claire said.

Jack hobbled over to them. He barely noticed the pain shooting from his ankle through his body.

"You're amazing," he said as he gently kissed Claire on the forehead, "You're both amazing."

"You want to hold her?" asked Claire looking up at him. "You'd better get a chair, you don't look too stable on your feet."

One of the midwives grabbed a chair from the corner of the room for Jack. Once seated, the tiny little bundle was handed to him. Jack looked down at her, astounded at this new person that he and Claire had created. He felt totally overwhelmed and didn't try to hide the few tears that ran down his cheeks. He was finally a Dad.

After staying with Claire for a short time, the Doctor managed to convince him to go and see about his injuries. Maggie was in the hallway when he came out of the Labour Ward.

"Jack, how is she?" asked Maggie.

"*They* are both fantastic," he replied smiling broadly. "I didn't get here in time, but they are both fit and healthy, so it doesn't really matter. I can't believe it. I have a beautiful daughter!"

"Oh, that is wonderful, congratulations," said Maggie giving him a hug. "Does she have a name yet?'

"Yes she does. Imogen ………. Imogen Claire."

"Imogen Claire Lawson," repeated Maggie, "That sounds beautiful. I like it."

"Ta," he replied.

"Anyway, what about you?" queried Maggie, "You look absolutely shocking."

Jack glanced at his reflection in the glass panel of a door.

"Bloody hell!!" Jack exclaimed. He hadn't seen *exactly* how bad he looked. He had dry blood on his face and in his hair. His shirt torn on the sleeve and his trousers all dirty.

He suddenly came back to reality. "Ah, I've got to sit down……. this ankle…."

"Hey let me help." offered Maggie. "Lean on my shoulder. Let's get you over to these chairs."

Jack half leaned, half hopped over to a row of chairs against the wall. Hopping made his head pound.

"I'll go and find you a doctor," she said and headed off down the hall.

"Thanks Maggie, " he called after her.

She turned and smiled. "No problems *Dad*!"

He grinned back at her.

A Doctor checked Jack over thoroughly. After cutting his boot off, he was sent to x-ray to check for any broken bones. He was lucky, they found that it was only a severe sprain. But they decided to partially plaster it to enable it to rest and hopefully heal more quickly. They decided to keep him in overnight. With probable concussion, although his conscious state was continuing to improve, they just wanted to be sure. If his condition deteriorated, they would send him over to St. David's for a CT scan.

They had offered to make an exception, considering the hospital was quite that week, to let Claire and Jack stay in the same room overnight. But neither of them were keen. Claire joked that she only wanted to look after one baby for the night. Jack had liked the idea until Claire suggested that he could get up to the baby and let her sleep! So separate rooms it was!

Maggie was in her favourite old chair on the back verandah. The end of another day. A happy one at that. The sky hazy in the west, looked like it might rain at some stage during the night.

Jacks initial suspicions about Tony Simons had been correct. Some of the officers from St. David's, heading out to join the search party, had come across the truck heading along the Widgeree Road. Tony Simons and a couple of his mates were apprehended, although as the cattle were his, false report was probably the only charge he was going to face. It would depend on further investigation as to whether there we other cattle involved. There may be a charge regarding the insurance claim he had already made.

Today she had seen a totally different side to Jack. A side that she hadn't seen before, but one that suited him. The proud Dad.

She often did wonder where P.J. had gone, what he was doing? Sometimes she imagined him coming home from work, his wife waiting patiently for him. But in her dreams she could never make out the woman's face, it was always a blur. And the kids, excitedly running to greet him as if he had been away forever. All of them vying for his attention. Kids. The one thing he wanted most was a family to love, and it was the one thing that she just couldn't give him.


End file.
